Truly Unexpected
by NightStormPhoenix
Summary: Hunter "Hiccup "Nightfury is a leading Rock -pop singer and Astrid is his biggest fan...what will happen when Hiccup moves to Berk. With a forgotten past , memories and a friendshipi n the way , willHunter and Astrid pull through or will it all come crashing down nd out in Unexpected. A Hiccstrid Modern Au
1. Excited Start

Author's Note:-..got writers block and ccould not finish my other story ...Across Time...but after reading other fanfics I was able to start this one .

Hope u enjoy!

**Astrid's POV**

My name is Astrid Hofferson. .I am your average every day normal High school girl. ..

Me and my freind Rebel were going to the airport to pick up her brother Trevor Thorston , her boyfriend Fred Ingerman and our other obnoxious friend Scott Jorgenson ...who had just returned home after a concert.

I know you may think that these guys were a band..but no...they had just won a prize in a contest to hang out with the most popular ..and hottest Singer(my all time crush) Hunter Nightfury

So when we met them at the airport ..they were tired ...I mean literally cause...Scott did not even try to flirt with me...so we all just went back home.

Little did I know that something unexpected was gnna hapen in my life.

**A/N ; SO I have finally made the necessary corrections to this chapter . Adieu For now .please review**


	2. The New student

sorry about that to study for a test but I have finished the next chapter ...so here It is. ...

**Astrid's POV**

It has been a week since the boys returned. .they narrated all that happened during their time with Hunter...It turned out that Hunter was Scott's cousin..and he kept on boasting of why I should be his girlfriend (yeah..right ..they dont even bear any Resemblance)..but I didn't even bother arguing and so he just ended up silent. Any how...they told us that Hunter was always surrounded by bodyguards. .and he seemed quite happy when he was able to hang out with the boys.

Trevor and Fred felt sorry for him cause he seemed to be kept like a the other hand he was quite used to the attention and din't even have a girlfriend, possibly because he never got out much..

But the best part was that he promised to perform a concert in Berk.. (omg I just couldn't believe it).cause he kinda liked the guys.

They told us that he was gonna visit Berk in 3days at the time of which he was going to perform , and would be selecting a new band at school ,and would hang out with Scott, Fred and Trevor as he had grown quite fond of their company and counted on them as his first real friends and I got jealous at this point cause they would be spending a lot of time hanging out with Hunter while they were at school.

**2 days later ...At School**

Today was the day of the concert but we had to attend school because Hunter would be arriving in the evening(Omg ...I was finally going to meet my a time super star singer crush ) : since the concert became a big deal all the residents were going to attend ..so school would be Ending by afternoon.

I just spaced out instead of listening to the class. ..at the second period. ..the teacher announced that a new transfer student would be joining our class and that he had just transferred in from Washington Dc..and to the amazement of all the students ..a guy with auburn hair and forest green emerald eyes walked in and gave us a lopsided smile and opened his mouth to introduce himself.

But he was interrupted as the whole class shouted HUNTER NIGHTFURY ! and that shut him up...

He looked around nervously ..and I could not understand his awkwarness..but eventually I began to act like the rest of the class in awe over the fact that Hunter would be studying in our class.

What could I do ,I had finally met my long time Crush and he was going to be in my class OMG..was all I could think of as he took his seat next to me.

**A/N ; So how was it ...I finally finished the second chapter .woohoo! Dont go any where my dearies ...The next update w ill soon follow... please Review...it is what keeps me going. ...bye! $**


	3. New Beginnings

**Authors Note**:Finally we get to the part where Hiccup Haddock comes in...just so u know..I have no intention of writing a story where Hiccup loses his leg ...but I may meet with an accident and break his leg .

**HUNTER'S POV**

Todays the day ...that I finally get to visit my hometown and my Dad...after hanging out with my cousin Scott and his friends. .I am convinced that Berk is a nice place ...and for once I can finally decide my own life.

My agent never let me to go on a date or have friends...so I guess it was the right thing to do. when I fired him.

Now I am on the first flight to Berk. .I wonder what intereating things await me .

**After 3 hours , At Berk**

Ah .So this is Berk ...looks like quite a lovely city.

So first. I should probably Find out where my dad lives..Or may be not ..cause right before me was a billboard saying

**_Stoick Haddock , Mayor of Berk_**

Well that make my job a whole lot easy...so I dialled the number on the billboard...I heard a caller tune" Alive" the first song that I composed and sang...so my dad liked my songs..

I couldn't hear the whole song cause the call connected and I heard a booming voice "Hello , this your Mayor Stoick. .How may I help you?"

"Hello dad its me Hiccup Iam at the airport in Berk could You tell me ..." I started to say but my Dad cut me short saying .".Stay rigjt where you are I am coming to pick you up "and with that he hung up the phone.

Wow ..I hadn't seen him in years ..And I wonder how he looks now..

**After 12 Minutes.**

A blue BMW pulled up near the curb and a big burly man got out ..he walked toward me and enveloped me in a bear hug and lifted me of the ground..

"My my ..you've grown up a lot Hiccup... "(if u haven't figured out who the man is ...well This is my Dad Stoick the Vast, mayor of Berk)

We drove home and I had breakfast with him then we talked about what all happened during the past 5 yrs ( yeah its been that long Since I saw my Dad)..

My Dad was overjoyed when he heard about my plan to stay at Berk from now onwards ..and I would only be going to the other cities only if I had a major concert.

"Well son If you are going to be staying in Berk..then I should probably get your old room ready..and I have to get you some new clothes so that you can blend in , if you ever plan on going out. ..".

"Thanks dad ..can I ask you one more thing.."I asked .

"Sure Son anything " He replied

"Can I please go to school, I have always been homeschooled and I would like to hang out with Scott and his friends. .."

"Well ..Okay .. I wiil get you admitted at Berk High. ..."He said after a moment.

"And dad can I start today.?".I asked

After giving it a moments thought he replied"Well alright seeing that I have ro be at my office and since you might get bored if you are alone..."

"Okay ..go get changed .I will talk to the Principal and get permission to attend todays class..remember if u need anything ...just call me" he said

"Oh and one more thing today the school will end early..because everyone on Berk wants to come to ypur performance at the stadium tonight "he reminded me and then he left.

After an hour

At Berk High ..

I just entered my new classroom and before I could introduce myself ..the whole cllass shouted :*HUNTER NIGHTFURY*:...and I just nervously looked around and spotted an empty desk near a pretty blonde girl with blue Eyes( she felt familiar somehow)

I asked her if I could take the seat next to her...but she just stared at me wide eyes ..and I took that as a yes and sat down...

I felt that life on Berk was going to be interesting.

**A/N =Finally I FINISHED editing all the old chapters hope you guys enjoy.**


	4. The Concert

**Author** :-PhoenixSparxStorm1798

**Declaration**:-I don't own Httyd or the songs used in this story.

A/N:-So to those of you who missed it ...I've edited the first 3 changed a few names .For instance

Hiccup =Hunter Nightfury

{No one knows that Hunter is the mayor's son}

Snotlout =Scott

Fishlegs =Fred

Tuffnut= Trevor

Ruffnut=Rebel

Gobber=Greg

Also note that Hiccup/Hunter and the others are all 16- 17 years old ...not 15 like I originally mentioned.

**PS**~I am not used to the education system in the United States or any other country for that matter...so please explain to me how students choose the classes that they wish to attend .

And THANK YOU to all the people who favourited my story ,it gave me the encouragement that i needed.

SO here is the next chapter .Hope You enjoy.

**SCHOOL.[HUNTER'S POV]**

So far so good ...I was really enjoying my time in school ,the teachers were friendly,and the classes were interesting .On account of the half working day ...we had only Math and English .

Halfway through English ,the teacher Mr. Mulch,announced.''Alright then class pack your bags...and relax seeing as your not paying me much attention to me anyway''he said.

Upon hearing his words I turned to look at my classmates..only to see them all staring at me.

"Well would you like to tell us your reason for attending school?I figured that a celebrity like you would hate studying and rather prefer to stay at home instead"he asked suddenly.

That got my attention .Standing up in my seat I replied ''On the contrary i've never been out much so I thought that going to school might be interesting .Also I wouldn't even be here If it weren't for my cousin Scott and his friends ...So seeing as they studied here, I thought I would join here.'

He then said"Thank you for telling us your reason for joining Berk High . I hope you will find it to be a great with that I hope You will give us a spectacular performance tonight."

I Smiled and replied "You can count on that sir."To which the whole class erupted into cheers.

Turning to look at my classmates I felt that I finally found my place in I was going to make sure that everyone had a good time at my concert.

Suddenly a voice on the school PA system announced "Hunter Haddock please proceed to the Berk auditorium/ The Great Hall to prepare for the concert"

There was no need to tell me twice ,i grabbed my bag thanked the class and the teacher and raced out of the school got on my motorcycle and raced to the auditorium .Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

**After Hunter left,(ASTRID'S POV)**

After hearing Hunter speak I was at a loss for words,He was so good looking and a famous celebrity,but he was really humble sweet ,polite and honest.

Soon the school PA system announced that Hunter would be leaving to go get ready for his concert.

As soon as Hunter left ,the class exploded with a series of conversations,everyone was excited that they were in the same class as Hunter .

Even I couldn't believe that Hunter was sitting right next to me .

All the girls were talking about how cute Hunter was and all the guys were discussing how cool it was going to be to hang out with a celebrity.

However I couldn't quite understand ,why Hunter felt nervous and awkward when he entered the class. It looked like he wasn't Comfortable with the attention. Oh who am I kidding ,he was a celebrity ,there was no way that he wouldnt be used to the attention.

But one thing was certain life on Berk was going to get interesting.

**AT THE GREAT HALL**,

Before the concert Begins.

**Hunter's POV**

I was currently pacing up and down my room backstage ,boy was I nervous ,this was the first time that I was going to be performing in my to calm myself,I thought back to the past of a girl that I used to like...

**FLASHBACK**

Six years ago...

/

I remembered that day so clearly, even though I was only 10 years old, I was playing in the park,when it happened,

Suddenly I heard a voice calling ''Nice kitty...come here,I won't hurt you" I turned to see a blonde girl with bright blue eyes trying to coax a kitten to come to kitten however was lazing on the tree, and she was trying to get it down.

I went over to her and asked if i could nodded saying "please Hiccup ,can you get that cat down from the tree?''

"Sure thing Asty..i'll try" I Replied as I started climbing the tree,once i was high enough I called out"come on kitty,time to go down."

The kitten slowly snuggled int my arms..and I began climbing I reached the ground the kitten climbed on to my shoulder and stayed there snuggling into it .

Asty smiled seeing the kitten ,and then she looked at me and said "Happy Birthday Hiccup,this my gift to you "she said and gave me a charm necklace with a pendant of a dragon and a key with a heart shaped hole on it.

"Thanks Asty"I replied " I really like it".I turned to her and said "how about we name this little kitten".

She nodded and pondered on a name ,finally her eyes lit up and she said"how about Toothless? Since he didn't bite you"

"Toothless ...huh,what do you think buddy?"I asked the cat..and he simply mewled and snuggled into my shoulder.

"Toothless it is " Asty said with a smile.

"Thank you Asty for the great gift,I'll always treasure it"I said

"You better "she said as she playfully punched my shoulder"as long as we have these we will always be friends no matter what"she said pointing to her own identical necklace with heart shaped lock and a dragon pendant.

"Cause You will always have the key to my heart" she said as She suddenly kissed me on the cheek and smiled'Have a great day Hiccup .See you tomorrow"she said as she went home.

"Bye Asty"I replied before turning to go home blushing like crazy...But after that i never saw her again cause the next day I auditioned in a talent show and was chosen to become an idol.

/

**End Flashback**

As the years passed I forgot her real name ,and how she looked,I Only had the necklace and my cat Toothless as proof that she existed,but I had never been able to find her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts,by the voice of my dad booming across the hall.''and now the moment you have all been waiting for, It is my pleasure to welcome ...Hunter Nightfury..."

No need to tell me twice ,with my mind focused on the task at hand,I walked to the stage determined to give everyone a good time.

I gripped my necklace which had become a good luck charm for me...and entered the stage to meet the crowd.

''Are you ready?" I asked the cheering crowd"Cause it's showtime"

And with that the concert started and the music began . Smiling , I moved to the centre of the stage waved to the crowd and said "This song is dedicated to my new friends Scott,Fred and Trev, had i not met them I wouldn't have come home to this great city of Berk,...So let's get to it."

And with that I began to sing...

/

_There's gotta be another way out_

_I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt_

_I've tried forever getting out on my own._

_But every time I do this my way_

_I get caught in the lies of the enemy_

_I lay my troubles down_

_I'm ready for it now._

_[Chorus:]_

_Bring me out_

_Come and find me in the dark now_

_Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

_Bring me out_

_From the prison of my own pride_

_My God_

_I need a hope I can't deny_

_In the end I'm realising that_

_I was never meant to fight on my own_

_Every little thing that I've known_

_Is every thing that I need to let go_

_You're so much bigger than the world I have made_

_So I surrender my soul_

_I'm reaching out for hope_

_I lay my weapons down_

_I'm ready for It now._

_Bring me out_

_Come and find me in the dark now_

_Everyday by myself I'm breaking down_

_I don't wanna fight alone anymore_

_Bring me out_

_From the prison of my own pride_

_My God I need a hope I can't deny_

_In the end I'm realising that_

_I was never meant to fight on my own_

_I don't wanna be incomplete_

_I remember what you said to me_

_I don't have to fight alone_

/

" I finally have a place where I belong..." I sang as the song ended. And the crowd cheered,jumping in the air.

I then began the next song

/

_It starts with_

_One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard I try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_I wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't matter_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way people were mocking me,_

_Acting like they really believed in me_

_Remembering all the times they laughed at me,_

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_They wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that they knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't matter_

_Cause..._

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't matter_

/

"Cause I Found my place in the world...ooohhh yeah!"I finished

I smiled to myself thinking,"I finally have a place where i belong,

Tonight is a gonna be a night to remember"

And that was how I felt as I began to sing the next song...

**A/n:-Finally completed this chapter as well as editted the other chapters ..So what do you guys review.**

Next chapter coming soon.


	5. Unexpected Night Changes

**A/N; Hey guys ! How did you like the last chapter?It was a bit abrupt,and I deviated from the original idea...but somehow I pulled through. From now on ,all the chapters will be longer,and I will update as much as now I'm back with a new chapter. So this covers Astrid's view of the concert...and further developments in school will hopefully be soon on the without further delay...here you go!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer**:-I don't own httyd or the songs used!

**Author**:-PhoenixStormSparx1798

**ASTRID'S POV**

**The Concert**

"...Cause it's Showtime!"Hunter said,and with that the crowd went wild ,eneryone was enjoying themselves.

I saw Scott ,Trevor and Fred almost cry out of joy, they were happy to know that Hunter valued them as friends and as the song started they started pumping their fists in the air.

Even I started dancing as the song picked up...and as Hunter finished"...Cause I Found my place on the world...ooohhh yeah!",I was practically Jumping with excitement.

I couldn't believe that I was at Hunter Nightfury's concert. It was like he was singing his heart out to us. It was like he was so free on stage,without a care in the world.

He then turned to the left and danced a bit as he made his way to the front of the stage ,where Rebel and I were standing,along with Fred ,Scott and Trevor.

By the time he reached us , my heart was racing and I couldn't even move ,all I could do was smile as he bent down and high fived Trevor,Scott and Fred.

And as he straightened ,he caught sight of me (and I was literally boiling up with excitement) as he smiled and waved at me(almost as if he recognised me from school) and walked back to the centre of the stage.

I was still unable unable to contemplate what had transpired, when I was jolted out of my thoughts by Hunter's voice .

''Alright listen up guys, it's almost time for us to end" he said and at that my heart sank,I didn't want tonight to end,one quick glance at my watch told me that it was nearly 9 o'clock.

I groaned internally as Hunter continued,"So I am going to give you a sneak-peek or an exclusive preview of a song from my new album which hasn't been released yet,Hope you like it".

And then the crowd started cheering as Hunter made his way to the front of the stage and brought the mic to his lips .

His singing and his songs were amazing and he was a great dancer too,I was totally mesmerised with the sound of his voice, as he started singing

\\\\\

_Open up wide, swallow down deep_

_No spoon full of sugar could make it sweet._

_The fear inside, stealing my sleep_

_Night after night it keeps haunting me._

_The secrets I keep are tearing me up inside_

_I try to hide them and I wonder why._

_I wonder why I'm still runnin' _

_when I know theres no escapin'._

_[Chorus]_

_It's time to Come undone, _

_surrender is stronger,_

_I don't need to be the hero tonight._

_We all want love, we all want honor_

_Nobody wants to pay the asking price._

_Fall on my knees, fall on my pride_

_I'm trippin' over all the times I've lied._

_I'm askin' please but I can see in Your eyes_

_You don't need tears for alibis._

_It's true what they say, love must be blind_

_That's why Your still standing by the sinner's side._

_Your still by my side when _

_All the things I've done have left You bleedin'._

_It's time to Come undone,_

_Surrender is stronger,_

_I don't need to be the hero tonight._

_We all want love, we all want honor_

_Nobody wants to pay the asking price._

_I don't think I can drive it home tonight.(ohhhhh..oh oh ohohhh)_

_I don't think I wanna be alone tonight.(ohhhhh..oh oh ohohhh)_

_Come undone, surrender is stronger,_

_I don't need to be the hero tonight._

_We all want love, we all want honor_

_Nobody wants to pay the asking price [x5]_

/

And as he finished singing ,I understood why Hunter felt nervous and awkward around people. It was as if through that last song Hunter was divulging the fact that he just wanted to be normal like other people, and not a rich pop star...He was afraid that people only noticed him only because he was celebrity.

But I was going to show him that he was wrong and that he had people he could count on and consider as friend like Scott ,Fred and Trevor and hopefully me as well.

As he finished the song ,the crowd applauded him signalling that the song was then bowed and waved and said"alright Good Night a safe trip home"and with that he headed backstage.

As the days events went through my head, I wished Rebel a good night and was about to turn to head home as the crowd started clearing out.

Suddenly Scott walked over to us and gave us each a small pass tag and said" Here you go ,Hunter gave this to me earlier today and he just texted me...He wants to meet us and asked us to bring along two of our friends if possible...and seeing as the two of you wanted so badly to meet him why don't you come along with us.?"

I couldn't believe what Scott had just told me.I could hangout with Hunter, and I wasnt going to let go of this opportunity. I quickly called my parents and told them that I was going to see Hunter with my friends, and they told me to have fun,but to be back before midnight.

After that me ,Rebel,Trevor and Fred ,followed Scott as he led the way to the room where Hunter was resting. We showed our passes to the security guard who smiled and let us into the room.

The room was large and well furnished . At the far end there was couch on which there was a laptop and a black sweatshirt .Then there was a bottle of water and a plate of chips on the counter along with a mirror and a red guitar with a dragon symbol on it ,in the corner.

But what caught my eye was that there was no sign of Hunter. Suddenly I heard a sound coming from outside the room, and the door opened as Hunter stepped in and was surprised to see that there were five people in his dressing room.

I began to feel nervous and awkward as well as excited at the prospect of hanging out with Hunter and my heart was beating like crazy.

I just stared at him ,grasping every minute detail, the freckles that dotted his face ,his emerald eyes ,his messy auburn hair and the slight gap in his at six foot two ,he was lean yet muscular enough . The mere sight of him standing so close made me giddy with excitement.

I was snapped out of my imagination, as I saw Hunter who had by now overcome his initial shock,bump fists with Fred , Trevor and then turned to me and Rebel and introduced himself as Hunter Nightfury...as if there was any need for that .

Oh boy it was going to be a long night indeed!

**After the Concert **

**HUNTER'S POV.**

The concert had just ended, i glanced at my watch and saw that it was only 9:15. Seeing that I had some time before midnight, I decided that it would be a good idea to hang out and catch up with Scott,Trev and Fred.

So I took my iPhone out , I quickly started typing,

"**Meet me backstage in 5, with Fred &amp; Trev ...,if u want bring sum frnds, along just show the pass to the soon.**

** -Hunter**"

And sent it to Scott. As I was making my way backstage, I decided to tell my dad, whom I spotted near the stage.

On seeing me approach, he smiled wide and said"Ah! Here he comes...The Pride of Berk.."(thankfully we were alone, I didnt want anyone else to know that I was the Mayor's son) "What can I do for you son?'he asked

"Oh hey dad.. I was just going to tell you that I was going to hangout with Scott and his friends ...so It might be a while before I come home..so you can go ahead without me ."I said.

He simply nodded and said,"Alright son,Have a good time and be safe". And with that he strode towards his car and left.

I then made my way to the dressing room backstage,hoping that no one had arrived yet. I quickly opened the door ,only to find two girls and three guys ,standing there.

I got over my initial surprise when I saw that it was only Scott, Fred and Trev and their friends . I was glad to see them and bumped fists with them and then I turned my attention to the girls who were just standing there silently.I introduced myself as Hunter Nightfury( as if there was any need for that) just to break the silence.

The blonde girl with the blue eyes(the one that sat next to me in class , who felt familiar) gave me an exasperated look as if asking me " Are you for real?"

She then introduced herself saying"Hi H..Hunter I'm Astrid Hofferson, and this my friend it's a pleasure to meet you".

As she was saying this I was memorizing every minute detail about her like the way she pushed the bangs out of her eye, her long blonde hair in an intricate braid , her dazzling blue eyes and her gorgeous smile.

"So tell us man ..How do you feel about Berk?" Trev asked suddenly.

"Oh uh...It's great.., just like I remembered it" i replied.

"Wait what do you mean ,just like you remembered?"Astrid asked.

"Oh ..you didn't know..I'm actually from Berk. This is where I lived till I was 10 years old , before I became a pop star."I replied

That seemed to satisfy her , we then moved on to other topics . They told me all about their lives , what they were good at , as well as some random information about the teachers at school and the antics that Trev and Rebel got up to at school, which was hilarious.

As we were having fun, we didn't even notice that it was almost Fred cried out" hey guys has anyone noticed the time it's almost midnight. We have to go home"

We all agreed that it was late and decided to leave , Scott and Fred got into Scott's car and left, and Trev and his sister went on his Astrid started walking home,however my being the gentleman that I was , I decide to drop her at home so I quickly packed my stuff, changed into my sweatshirt, and raced to my bike.

I started my bike, and rode in the direction astrid had gone,The night was cold and she hadn't made it far,as she was walking slowly trying to keep herself warm.

I stopped on the curb and called out " Hey Astrid!"

She slowly turned to face me , with surprise evident on her face.

**ASTRID'S POV**

As my parents weren"t there I had to walk home.I hadn't gone far, when I suddenly heard a familiar voice call out my name"Hey Astrid"

I turned around to see Hunter sitting on his bike which was shiny black with a blue dash and side boards.

"Hey Hunter...What's up?"I asked.

"Oh nothing "he replied" it's just that it's pretty cold tonight and your walking home alone ..so I figure that You could maybe use a ride ?" He said.

As much as I would have liked to I just couldn't accept it, after all I didn't want to bother him,it would probably a waste of time so I said" Thanks for your concern Hunter it's sweet,but I don't want to be a burden"

"Oh come on, I couldn't let a girl walk home all alone at night , also it's really cold .So climb on"he insisted.

Seeing that I couldn't argue, I climbed on hesitanly behind I got on , Hunter turned and handed me a jacket and said," Here put my Jacket on, It's cold out, and we're going to be goin fast so you will probably feel the cold wind."

I put the jacket on and we started off."So where do you live ?"He asked.

"Oh I live next to the mayor's house...ooh turn left here"I said

He turned back and said" Relax Astrid I know where the Mayor's house"and that shut me up. I enjoyed the feeling of the wind in my face as we rode across the empty road. At one point Hunter told me"Hang on Tight Astrid, we're going to go faster" and with that he cranked the throttle and I ended up wrapping my arms around him tight and held on for dear life as we zoomed through the city.

I could hear him laugh at me over the wind " Don't worry milady , I won,t let you fall"He said. And I could only squeeze him harder in acknowledgement.I held onto him tightly , till the bike stopped and i heard him say"Well here we are Astrid, Home sweet home."

I thanked him and got down ,he too climbed off and walked me to my we were walking down the front yard . I asked " Hey , Hunter where are you staying?"

He chuckled and replied" Me well...I..uhm , I'm going to be living right next door", and i turned to give him an incredulous look to which he said" after all my dad is the Mayor"

"What?" I asked and he laughed nervously saying " Yeah ...It's hard to believe that the great Stoick the Vast Haddock is my dad''

I couldn't believe what I was hearing , Hunter was not only sitting next to me in class, He was also my neighbour. This day couldn't get any better .

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Oh well, I was planning on unpacking my things ..you know since I am going to be staying here from now on and we don't have school tomorrow" He replied.

"Do you need any help, ...I could stop by and help if you want..., seeing that you are going to be alone since your dad is the mayor?" I asked suddenly, surprising myself and him in the process.

"I sure could...but I don't know Astrid, I don't want to trouble you." He said at which I rolled my eyes said" Come on , Hunter you gave me a ride home tonight, the least I could do is help you unpack"

He then gave in saying " Ok then, come by at 9 in the morning, we could have breakfast together and then start unpacking" he said with a smile which lit up his entire face.

As he turned to go , I remembered that I was still wearing his jacket"Hunter wait !" I called out and he turned back." Here's your jacket , thanks for giving it to me" I said.

He shook his head and said with a smile" Your welcome Astrid..but keep it, consider it as a gift "

I was about to protest when he said " It's no big deal, Astrid,..plus it looks good on you" he said with a smile

Oh My Gosh,did he just tell me that it looked good on me, I couldn't believe it. I looked away blushing at his comment.

As he turned to leave , I punched him lightly on the arm."Ow what was that for ?" He asked in mock hurt."that's for scaring me on the ride"I said and then I quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the cheek

" And this is for everything else!" I said as I pushed the bangs out of my eyes and tucked them behind my ear and said" Good night Hunter!"and I ran up the steps and entered my house and shut the door behind me.

I then watched Hunter through the peep hole. With my heart racing, in excitement at what I had just done.

He stood there blushing like crazy , he then grinned to himself as he walked back to his bike . I saw him roll his bike into the next house and parked it in the garage, and enter the house.

Still not over the initial excitement, I made my way to my room upstairs, and fell on the bed , deep in thought.

I fingered my charm necklace with a heart shaped lock, pendant and dragon pendant, thinking back to the past

**Flashback**

**Six years ago..**

\

_I remembered that day clearly, I Was waiting for my best friend, in the park when I spotted a black kitten on a tree and tried coaxing it to come kitten however was lazing on the tree, and she was trying to get it down._

_On hearing my voice my best friend , a cute guy with brown hair and forest green eyes, came over and asked if he could help.I nodded saying "please Hiccup ,can you get that cat down from the tree?''_

_"Sure thing Asty..i'll try" he Replied as he started climbing the tree,once he was high enough he called out"come on kitty,time to go down."_

_The kitten slowly snuggled into his arms..and he climbed he reached the ground the kitten climbed on to his shoulder and snuggled into it ._

_I smiled at the kitten ,and then I looked at him and said "Happy Birthday Hiccup,this my gift, hope you like it! " I said and gave him a charm necklace with a pendant of a dragon and a key with a heart shaped hole on it._

_On seeing it his eyes lit up, he looked up at me."Thanks Asty"he replied " I really like it".He then turned to me and asked "how about we name this little kitten"._

_I nodded and thought for a while ,finally I looked at him with a smile and said"how about Toothless? Since he didn't bite you"_

_"Toothless ...huh,what do you think buddy?"he asked the kitten..and it simply mewled and snuggled into his shoulder._

_"Toothless it is " I said with a smile._

_"Thank you Asty for the great gift,I'll always treasure it"he said, with a smile_

_"You better "I joked said playfully punched his shoulder"as long as we have these we will always be friends no matter what"I told him pointing to my own identical necklace with heart shaped lock and a dragon pendant._

_"Cause You will always have the key to my heart" I finished blushing and then I suddenly kissed him on the cheek and smiled at his cute expression "Have a great day Hiccup .See you tomorrow " I said as I turned and went home._

_"Bye Asty"he replied before turning to go home .But after that i never saw him again ._

/

**End Flashback**

He was my best friend and the first guy I ever liked..., but now i didn't feel that way anymore , cause I found myself falling for Hunter's kind caring personality.

"Oh great,! I am falling for the one guy that every girl wants to get their hands on, I don't stand a chance. The best I can do is become his friend." I thought as I drifted off to sleep whilst still wearing the jacket that Hunter gave me.

But little did I know that thing were going to turn out differently.

**HUNTER'S POV**

**ASTRID'S HOUSE**

"And this is for everything else, " Astrid said as she suddenly pulled me by the collar of my shirt and place a soft kiss on my cheek. Instinctively I raised my hand to it., unable to believe what happened.

She then smile at me and said " Good Night , Hunter!" As she entered her house and shut the door behind her.

I stood there for a minute grinning like an idiot as I walked back to my bike , and hauled it to the garage and entered the house.

I then made my way up to my room , and just fell on the bed , thinking about Astrid. It was only a brief kiss on the cheek, but I felt something more behind felt like she genuinely like me for me and not because I was a celebrity .

I couldn't help but think about her, and my heart just seemed to race at the mere thought of her.

Thinking back to Asty,(my best friend, whom I LIKED) I sighed, I was falling for Astrid, I didn't know what to do about it.

"But one thing was certain ,things weren't going to be the same again.I figured that life on Berk was about to get a whole lot better" I thought as I drifted of to sleep.

**A/N :- Hey guys , Hope you like it .The thing is I lost my original script/ plot of the story and so now I am writing it in a different , we've started the relationship between Astrid and Hunter. So let's see how their friendship develops,in the next them Adieu.**


	6. Fun and Friends

**A/N :-Hey ,How are you doing guys?. Sorry about the late update I actually wanted to post as many chapters as possible before July 24 cause I have an entrance test...but I don't think that's possible...anyway I'm back with a new chapter. Here we see Astrid and Hunter become close as friends .This chapter depicts how they bond while organising Hunter's room.**

**Enjoy!**

**Author:-**PhoenixStormSparx1798

**Disclaimer**:- I don't own HTTYD or any of the songs used in my story .All rights are reserved by the respective artists.

**Hunter's POV**

**In the morning,**

I stirred in bed , as I felt something soft rub against my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Toothless snuggling against my cheek ,staring at me with his big green eyes.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes as Toothless curled into my lap, and I scratched his chin as he purred contentedly. I looked around me , taking in the unfamiliar room.

Suddenly it all came back to me . I had moved to Berk the other day and remembered the concert, going to school , hanging with my cousin Scott and his friends...and then riding my bike , giving Astrid a ride home ...and getting a kiss on the cheek ...my thoughts trailed off, as blood rushed to my cheek and I blushed profusely .( It was just a kiss on the cheek as a way of thanks..What am I getting so worked on about)

It wasn't like it was supposed to mean anything, ...but it felt special."Oh great" I said to myself as I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I glanced at my clock , which read 6: 30...Seeing as it was still early I decided go on a jog with Toothless. So I climbed out of bed and went to open my closet..I cursed myself as I remembered that I hadn't unpacked yet and that Astrid was coming over by 9 am to help.

I sighed happily as I took my running shoes out of my luggage and put on a hooded sweatshirt and track pants as i headed out the door to my room. Toothless then jumped on to my shoulder as we made our way downstairs to the front door .

As I approached the ground floor , I heard my dad whistling in the kitchen ( I have never seen my dad this happy before...He must've been overjoyed that I was going to be living with him )

" Morning Son" he called out as he saw me" Where are you going?"

"Oh..uh Good morning Dad..I'm ..uhh going to go for a jog " I said.

" Alright then, but be careful son!" he said as I opened the front door.

"Don't worry Dad ..I will see you in a few" I said as I shut the door behind me .

Toothless mewled impatiently, as I pulled up the hood on my sweatshirt to cover my face a little so that people won't recognise me .

And then I slowly stared jogging along the sidewalk balancing Toothless on my shoulder as I made my way to the park.

I sighed happily as I felt the fresh cool morning breeze against my face, I closed my eyes As I ran at a steady pace along the park trail.

After a bit of jogging I sat down on a bench to catch my breath as Toothless jumped of my shoulder and stretched himself on the grass and rolled around a bit. I chuckled lightly at his antics .

I gazed at the sky and sighed , I had never felt so free in along time . My agent , was constantly keeping me inside never letting me go out and only allowed me to go out when I had a concert.

I glanced at my watch to see that it was nearly 7:30 am , standing up , I whistled to Toothless as I turned to leave , he looked up and stalked towards me and jumped on my shoulder as we made our way back home.

**At home **

I grunted as I made my way up the stairs , to my room. Toothless jumped on to my bed and snuggled into the messed up covers. I remembered that Astrid was coming over and decided to tidy up a bit. I lifted Toothless and placed him on the cat post .and made my bed I then cleaned my desk and placed my laptop on top.

Checking the time I found that it was 8:15 .So I entered the bathroom adjoined with my room to take a shower , by the time I came out it was about 8:35 . I then picked out a pair of faded black jeans and a red button down polo shirt and put them on , I then rolled up the sleeves, to make moving my hands comfortable .

I then combed ( to some extent ) my messy hair and and made my way downstairs by 9 am when I heard the doorbell ring.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard my Dad's voice " ...I'm sorry lass, but I don't know what your talking about"

"Actually sir, I'm telling you , that I told Hunter that I would come over to help him unpack"I heard a familiar voice .

I made my way to the door and placed a hand on my Dad's shoulder "Hey Dad..what's wrong?" I asked him.

Before he could respond " uhm..uh Good Morning Hunter!" I heard , I opened the door , and saw Astrid standing there . My jaw dropped open , when I saw her(she looked ...beautiful)

"Oh umm hey Astrid , Hi" I stuttered ( wait how long has it been since I stuttered)" Come in " I said.

She smiled at me and entered the house. My Dad raised an eyebrow at me and said" Care to explain , son?"

" Oh Yeah ..sure thing Dad , Astrid said that she would help me unpack "I said.

"Oh ..well sorry about that Astrid " My Dad said" Hunter didn't tell me that he invited you over"

" It's okay Sir , It's my fault actually I shouldn't have turned up unannounced " she said

" oh well...I'm off to work , Hunter " he told me " I left your breakfast on the table, well have fun " and with that my Dad , got into his car and drove off .

As soon as he was gone I turned around and closed the door . Just then I heard a slight rumbling noise ,only to see a very embarrassed looking Astrid covering her stomach.

" Hey Astrid , Want to join me for breakfast ?" I asked with a smile , at which she smiled awkwardly and said " Yeah sure ...That would be great "

I led her to the kitchen and enjoyed a hearty breakfast consisting of toast and bacon, after we had eaten our fill. I led her up the stairs to my room , so that we could unpack.

This was going to be some hard work , but I didn't mind at least I had Astrid to keep me company.

**Astrid's POV**

**Waking up,**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing in my ear, I extended a lazy arm and turned it off, as I sat up groggily in my bed. I glanced at the ceiling and got out of bed as I realised that I wasn't covered by my blanket. I looked down , only to see myself wearing an unfamiliar black jacket.

With a sense of shock, I remembered the happenings of the night. I remembered Hunter giving me a ride home , giving me his jacket to keep me warm and asking me to keep it saying that it looked good on me.

I remembered how I punched him lightly in the arm and then pulled him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him on the cheek.I felt blood rush to my cheeks and I groaned out loud at what I had done .How could I be so stupid enough to kiss Hunter Nightfury.

With a jolt I realised that I had promised him that I would come over to help him unpack , I ran around my room frantically, trying to calm myself .

I then decided to skip my usual morning jog , seeing that it was already 8 am and that I'd promised Hunter that I would come by at 9 am. I quickly took a bath and put on a Blue sleeved top and a red and black skirt and black leggings .

I then brushed my hair and braided as I made my way out of my room and down the stairs . I ran into my mom who seemed rather surprised to see me leave the house early , on a weekend.

" Good Morning , Astrid, Where are you of to in such a hurry?" She asked .

" Oh ...Good Morning Mom" I said " I'm ..uhh..going to the Mayor's house next door."

" oh Good Heavens ..Whatever for?" my mom asked with an incredulous look.

" Relax mom, It;s nothing to be afraid of" I said , trying to reassure her " I promised Hunter that I would help him unpack"

" what? When did this happen?" She asked .

" oh ...Last night, After the concert , when I left, Hunter offered me a ride home, and seeing that he went through such lengths to get me home, I promised that I would help him unpack , as a way of thanks." I said.

" That's Alright with me Astrid , but why are you going to the Mayor's house?" She asked

" Oh ..yeah , I totally forgot to tell you that, Hunter is actually Mayor Stoick's son " I replied .

My mom nodded with approval and said " Alright then Astrid, but be on your best behaviour and don't cause any trouble for him"

" Ok mom, See you" I said as I made my out the front door .i then moved toward the Mayor's house when I realised that I forgot to eat Breakfast.( Oh wel, no biggie, It's just for one day)

I then rang the doorbell and waited . I heard someone approach( I thought it was Hunter ) and was about to greet him good morning, when the door opened to reveal the Mayor standing there looking at me with a quizzical expression as to why I was at his house.

"How can I help you lass? " he asked with a smile.

"Oh boy"I thought.

I told him that I had come because Hunter had asked me to, he looked at me with an incredulous look and said " I'm sorry lass but I don't know what you're talking about"

"But, You don't understand Sir, I promised that I would come over to help him." I said.

Just as he was about to respond , some one placed a hand on his shoulder and I heard a familiar voice ask" Hey Dad ...what's wrong ?"as the door opened to reveal Hunter standing behind him wearing a red shirt with the sleeves folded up and black jeans

Taking this as my chance I quickly wished him "umm Good Morning Hunter".

Hunter looked and saw me smiled and said " ..Good Morning Astrid".

I was just about to step inside when his dad asked" Care to explain ,Son?"

After Hunter explained everything to his Dad, The Mayor turned to me and apologised for his actions as Hunter forgot to inform him that he had invited me told us to take care and left to head to the town hall.

After he left Hunter closed the door and turned around , just as my stomach I was nervous before .. I was completely embarrassed now..cause I hadn't had any breakfast and I was really Hungry.

Thankfully ,Hunter didn't say anything , He simply smiled at me and asked" Care to join me for breakfast?" . I could only nod as he led me into the kitchen, where we ate some toasted bread and bacon.

After we had finished eating Hunter loaded up the plates in the cleaner and turned to look at smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck and said" Ok then .. So let's get started ."

I smiled and nodded and asked him" so where is your room ?"

He led me up the stairs to the second floor and opened the second door on the right . No sooner had we entered the room,something black leapt toward us . On instinct I ducked , and closed my eyes.

"Relax Astrid" I heard Hunter say" Open your eyes , It's okay "

I opened my eyes and stood up , to see a black cat on Hunter's Shoulder.

" You have a cat?" I asked. "Yeah, Astrid , meet Toothless!" He said as the cat leapt from his shoulder onto mine and nuzzeled against my cheek as I laughed .

( Toothless huh? That's A weird name ...Why does it feel so familiar...Oh well)

" He likes you" Hunter said with a smile.

"hey bud , we're gonna unpack, So why don't you go take a nap" Hunter said and as if Toothless understood , he jumped of my shoulder and left the room.

" Sorry about that " Hunter said sheepishly.

"I don't mind " I said" he's cute and I can see you care about him a lot'

" Yeah I love him to bits and he knows it too" He said with a smile .

"So what should we start with?" I asked.

" Oh yeah ...so ..How about we start with my clothes and instruments .?" He asked." I've already arranged my ummm ..underwear" he said with a slight blush.

I laughed slightly" Relax Hunter It's nothing to be ashamed of" I said trying to make him feel comfortable.

"So where should I keep Your clothes?" I asked .

" Umm...In the closet over here he indicated to the white shutters near the door " he said and soon we got to work .We organised his wardrobe and his miscellaneous instruments like a single drum, a bass guitar and guitar strings neatly and shut the door.

" Hey Astrid " Hunter called " Can you help me move the bed ?"He asked " I want to move it near the window " He said

So we pushed the bed , with a little difficulty , near the window .When we finished we both sat down heavily in his bed . I turned to look outside , the window ,and was shocked .

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked with concern

" it's nothing " I breathed out" It's just that that's my room " I said pointing out of the window .Sure enough , that was the window of my bedroom and it was only five meters away.

" Oh that's Great " Hunter said suddenly , i looked at him surprised and he simply smiled " This way i can easily talk to you by looking out the window " he said.I blushed lightly at his remark (Oh my God, Hunter wanted to be able to talk to me )

Just then , he accidentally pressed the "PLAY" button on his music player remote , which was lying on the bed and I heard Hunter singing a song I had never heard before, but he quickly shut it off.

"Why did You Turn it off?" I asked him " Is that a new song?"

" No...It's actually my first song" He replied.

" No way , i've never heard that one"i said and he sighed" Oh yeah ...that's because I not released it officially in an album" he said" I sang this song as my debut single , when I got the opportunity to become an idol, but I haven't sung it at any of my performances"he explained.

" Well why not?" I asked him .

He looked at me with a nervous smile and said " well...cause I wrote that When I was 10 years old ..when I was not confident with what I should do with my life"

I noticed that he wasn't telling me everything but I let it slide . I was more interested in that song so I asked him" hey can I hear it please?"

" uhh sure ...but I only have a performance track, so i have to sing it for you , is that okay?"he asked

I couldn't believe it , Hunter was going to sing for me , this day couldn't get any better. but in spite of that I found myself saying "You don't need to do that for me" I told him.

But Hunter simply stood and looked at me with a smile and said" It's not a problem , It's the least I can do for you after you've helped me som much"

I couldn't do anything but blush and smile at this thoughtful and kind attitude.

I watched as Hunter walked to the center of the spacious room and turned on the performance track and started singing as the music picked up.

"Everybody's always talking at me. Everybody's trying to get in my head. I wanna listen to my own heart talking. I need to count on myself instead." Hunter sang calmly .

"Did you ever...Lose yourself to get what you want? Did you ever...Get on a ride, then wanna get off?" Hunter sang along with the prerecorded voice.

"Did you ever push away the ones, you should held close? Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know?" Hunter sang smiling.

"I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am. I'll give it all I got, that is my plan. Will I find what I lost? You know you can...Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. (Bet on me)." Hunter sang as he started dancing.

"I wanna make it right, that is the way. To turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it!" Hunter finished and calmed his tone again.

"How will I know if there's a path worth taking? Should I question every move I make? With all I've lost, my heart is breaking, I don't wanna make the same mistake." Hiccup sang as the performance track voice joined in again for the next part.

"Did you ever...Doubt your dream will ever come true? Did you ever...Blame the world and never blame you?" They sang together.

"I will never, try to live a lie again. I don't wanna win this game, If I can't play it my way." Hunter sang before the chorus.

"I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am(Who I am). I'll give it all I got, that is my plan(That's my plan). Will I find what I lost? You know you can(You know you can)...Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it(Bet on me)." Hunter sang with the track.

"I wanna make it right, that is the way. To turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it!" Hunter smiled , at me as the beat changed

"Hold, hold up, give me room to think. Bring it on down. Gotta work on my swing, gotta do my own thing, hold, hold up..." Hiccup sang.I laughed as he started jumping around, break dancing on the floor.

"It's no good at all to see yourself, and not recognize your face. Out on my own, it's such a scary place. The answers are all inside of me...All I gotta do is believe..." Hunter sang out as the beat quickened.

"I'm not gonna stop. Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot. That's who I am, that is my plan. Will I end up on top? You can, Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. You can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it..." Huntersang faster as the song was coming to a close.

"I wanna make it right, that is the way. To turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say? Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it(You can bet on me)!" The music stopped as he finished panting for breath now.

I stood up and started clapping."So how was it ? I don't think it was that good"Hunter said.

My eyes widened with surprise seeing that he just said that such an amazing song wasn't good."Are you kidding me , Hunter?" I asked him. He looked up at me curiously," That song was amazing" I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course, it's really good, I can't believe that you wrote that when you were only 10 years old" I exclaimed" give yourself a little more credit ,will ya? You should sing it at your concert"

Hunter looked at me grinned "Maybe, I just might!" He said."Thank you, for helping me today Astrid. I appreciate your help"he told me.

I smiled softly and said " Don't mention it Hunter"

He rubbed his neck awkwardly and extended his hand to me and said" So...Friends?" he asked .

I took his hand gratefully and smiled "Friends" I with that my head was in the clouds .

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts as Hunter asked " Hey Astrid, It's almost lunch time ,wanna stay over for lunch?" He asked .

" Sure " I said " Let me just tell my mom"and I quickly sent her a text saying that i would be having Lunch with Hunter and my replied that it was fine .

" So what are we having for lunch ?" I asked .Hunter simply smirked (now that was getting annoying and adoring)" What's your favourite pizza ?" He asked.

**Hunter's POV**

**Lunchtime ...**

" So what are we having for lunch ?" Astrid asked. I smirked and asked " what's yor favourite pizza ?" As I dialed the number for "The Pizza Palace".

" Pepperoni with mushrooms and chilli" she said and my eyes went wide" that's my favourite too " I said with a laugh.

So I ordered Two Pepperoni pizzas with mushrooms and chillies, along with two bottles of coca cola and waited for them to arrive.

Meanwhile I turned to Astrid and asked"You wanna watch a movie?". She looked at me with surprise and said "Sure , which movie ?"She asked.

" Would you like to watch X-Men Apocalypse?" I asked " I have it on a dvd" I said.

Her eyes widened and she she said" But it was only released yesterday!"

I chuckled and said" An acquaintance of mine happens to know producer and she sent me a copy a week ago, since she knew that I really wanted to watch it ."

" I wanted to watch it, but the tickets were sold out " she said" can we watch it?" She asked .

"Yes of course " i said as I inserted the disc into the DVD player and pressed i heard the door bell ring and I went downstairs , It was the pizza delivery guy.

I got the pizzas and paid for them and made my way to my room . I set the pizzas on the counter And sat down on the small couch next to Astrid .Soon we finished eating the pizzas as we enjoyed the movie.

After the movie ended we were both enthusiastically talking about the finer points and highlights.

" ...and I really enjoyed the scene how Quicksilver saved everyone in the mansion, it was hilarious"Astrid said as he laughed.

" Yeah I know right ? He is amazing " I said .

We soon settled down , and sighed contently . Suddenly Astrid stood up " I guess it's time for me to leave " she said.

"Yeah ..." I said as I Walked her downstairs and opened the door.

" hey have you finished your Math homework?"i asked suddenly

" No, it's a little hard, so I thought of finishing it tomorrow" She said.

"Oh well , wanna come over, to study , I could help you , ...we can finish it together" I said quickly" uh..i mean only if you want to "I stuttered out.

She looked me with surprise and then she smiled softly and said " Sure , i'll see you at 4:30?"she asked.

**Astrid's POV**

I couldn't believe it Hunter had just said that he would help me with my homework and asked me if I could come over to study.

I smiled and replied" Sure, i'll come around 4:30 "

"Hey Astrid " Hunter said suddenly "can i see your phone ?" He asked.

"Oh yeah sure " I said and I gave it to him.

Hunter typed something in it and gave it back to me and said " That's my number , call me if you need anything"

I smiled at him and said " Bye Hunter , See you tomorrow"

" Bye Astrid " He said as I walked down the drive and left, when I reached home I told my mom what i was going to do tomorrow , she simply smiled and nodded and said" Hunter seems to be a nice guy Astrid , don't cause him any trouble"?I nodded and ate my dinner

After dinner I went to my room , and laid dow on my bed as I took my phone and started texting

"**Thanks for today Hunter . I really enjoyed Myself. Gud Nite**

** -Astrid"**

No sooner had I sent it , I received a reply:

** "Ur Welcome Milady, Nite**

** -Hunter"**

I smiled to myself on seeing Hunter's response, tomorrow was going to be fun I thought as I drifted of to sleep.

**A/N:- So wow, I'm done with another chapter of Truly , the next update will be after July 24 cause I have an exam . Wish Me luck. See you again soon.**


	7. Best Friends and Sharing Regrets

**Chapter 7:Best Friends and Sharing Sorrows.**

**Author:-NightStormPhoenix**

**Disclaimer:-I don't own How To Train your Dragons or any of the songs used in this Story**

**A/N:-Hey guys How are you doing?I am so sorry about not updating after July 24th like I promised, i was kinda busy with shopping and I was preparing the welcome address that I am supposed to deliver for my uncle's wedding now that I've finished that, i am finally able to get back to writing .So without further ado let's get on with the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Next day,**

**ASTRID'S POV**

**6:30 am**

I woke up , to the sound of my alarm clock ringing . I lazily extended my arm to shut it off and sat up groggily in bed.

Seeing that the sun had risen I decided to go for my morning jog. I got out of bed , but on my track pants and running shoes , I went downstairs to the kitchen, and drank the glass of milk set on the table as I made my way out the door.

I began at a slow jog towards the park as I pulled out my headphones and listened to some songs . Once I reached the park I quickened my pace as I took off down my usual trail.I knew that no-one would be here this early in the morning and closed my eyes as I felt the cool morning breeze against my face as Iran across the trail.

But It all changed, when I suddenly bumped into someone as I heard a surprised " Woah!"and felt myself falling forward with said person into the ground .

I opened my eyes as I heard a groan , only to be greeted by the sight of a familiar pair of green eyes and messy auburn hair.

"Uhh..Good Morning Astrid !" said a familiar voice " Fancy Meeting You here!"

I quickly got up and offered my hand as I pulled him with me." I am so sorry Hunter "I said apologetically " I wasn't looking "

Hunter chuckled as he said " It's not a problem, though I wasn't expecting to see you here so bright and early!"

" I could say the same about you" I said " I come here every morning , and I usually don't see anyone at this hour"

" Oh..well you see I usually run on the treadmill in my apartment, but now that I'm living in Berk , I thought it would be better if I went for a jog in the park" He replied.

Suddenly I heard a distinct " Meow" and felt something soft and fuzzy rubbing against my cheek, I turned and caught sight of something black..."Toothless" I said as I scratched under his chin.

"I see that someone's taken a shine to you!" Hunter said with a laugh.

It was so great to here him laugh, He seemed so different from how I imagined .I smiled at him and said " Well I should probably get going"

He nodded and said " I should too"and whistled lightly , immediately Toothless jumped onto Hunter's shoulder. He then turned to me and asked " Are you heading back home?"

I nodded with affirmation, and he smiled and said" Can I accompany you , Milady?"

I laughed at him and said " Yes ..of course you can...But What's with the 'Milady'?, Call me Astrid".

He tilted his head curiously and said" I thought that it was a good nickname Astrid"

I smiled as we started walking back home and said " I like it too, but please don't call me that at school or when we're with the others, They might take it in the wrong way"

He furrowed his brow in concentration"What's wrong about calling your friend by a nickname?'' he asked.

" There's nothing wrong about it , but people perceive it as something else.,... " I Said , to which I was greeted with a confused look.

"D-don't get me wrong , I am happy that you consider me as a friend close enough to call me by a nickname , b-but it might create rumours that could affect your career" I explained .

He turned to me and grinned " I understand Astrid , I won't use a nickname in front of others...but your not a close friend .." As I heard that my heart fell, "he doesn't consider me as a close friend..oh well" I thought

"...You're my best friend" Hunter said..."Oh that's nice ..."I thought.

"Wait , WHAT?!" I asked surprised.

Hunter simply laughed and said " Well of course, Milady"

"But why?"I asked him "I-I didn't do anything special ...You don't even know everything about me..."I stuttered out.

He turned to me and said " well...let's see , You helped me unpack , you were the first person to help me settle into this environment by spending the entire day with me ,..also we watched a movie together, you praised my singing..."

"Any of your fans would have done that.."I said cutting him off.

"True" he said" But you didn't se me as a celebrity ..now did you.?" he asked questioningly " You saw me as a normal guy , and offered to help. You understood me , and saw me for me..not as Hunter Nightfury , but as Hunter Haddock" he continued.

I looked down at my feet as if they were the most interesting things at the moment " Yeah I guess " I replied sheepishly.

"Good" he said as we neared our respective houses "Seeing that we've solved that , I promised that I would help you with your Math homework, remember?"

" Y-yeah...I said I would come around 5:30, why?"

"Because my Dad , wants you to stay for dinner ..it's kinda his way of appreciating your help." Hunter told me as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I laughed , now he was feeling all nervous. "Ok then , I'll tell my parents and be there by 4:30"I said

" Great"He said "See you then" as he headed towards his house and vanished through the door.I shook my head in disbelief as I made my way to my room, wishing to take a nice long shower.

**At Home,**

**HUNTER'S POV**

After returning from the park, I took a nice cold shower and entered my room , only to find Toothless lying in the middle of my messy bed . So I quickly made my bed, and sat down on the couch in my room.

I took out my iPhone , and turned it on. I quickly scanned through my e-mail and found one from EdgeMusix..the music producer company I had signed a contract with.I opened it , and read,

"_**Dear Hunter, **_

_** Yo Kid How's it going'?Heard that the move was eventful and that people responded well to the new song track ! That's Great News...Let us know if you have come up with a new song. Best Regards.**_

_** -EdgeMusix"**_

I smiled as I read through the email. I remembered , that aStrid said that my song "**Bet On It**" was good so I sent a quick email, saying that I wanted to include it in my new that I turned my phone off, and whistled to Toothless as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to get some Breakfast.

As I reached the Kitchen , I heard my Dad...humming!?. I peeked to see my Dad humming a tune as he was setting the food onto the seemed happy and full of energy.

"Morning Son" He called out as he saw me approach.

"Morning Dad"I said as I got a piece of toast from the toaster and sat down at the table as my Dad placed a piece of bacon on my plate along with scrambled eggs.

"So what are you going to do today ?"He asked.

" Nothing much " I replied " I was planning on composing a tune for this son I wrote recently, and Astrid's coming by later , so that we can work on our Math Homework"

At the mention of Astrid my Dad raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

" We were planning on finishing our Math homework together " I explained

My Dad smiled at me knowingly and said" Ah,I see you've taken quite a shine to the lass".

Upon hearing him , I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I stuttered " I-I-It's not like that , We're best friends that's all!"

My Dad laughed heartily and clasped my shoulder and said' Of course you are son, Just keep telling yourself that"

I huffed in this my Dad asked" So I takeout that she is coming over for Dinner, then?"

" Of course she is...Not like she could refuse" I mumbled out the last part to myself.

" Well then , be sure to make a good impression on the lass " My Dad said with a wink as he got up from his chair. And I could've sworn that my face was red , with embarrassment .

" Oh, by the way " My dad said " If you need me I will be at the company and not town hall, ok?"

"Oh , contract signing, huh?" I asked understanding what he meant.

He nodded and said" Well see you Son, have fun with the lass" with a wink as he left the house.

" Dad" I groaned with embarrassment and I could've sworn I heard him laughing outside the door.

Today was going to be a long day. So saying I made my way to my room and sat myself on m bed and glanced out the window, towards Astrid's I was surprised by what I saw, Astrid was sitting on her bed with a guitar in her hands.I watched intently as she began playing .

I sat there watching her mesmerised as I heard her sing" _There's a time in your life , When the world is on your side , You might not see it ,You might not feel it_" She sang slowly.

She started strumming faster and sang"_But it surrounds you like a light, Makes you stronger for the fight"_

She then closed her eyes as she began singing faster "_I'm never letting go, Gotta learn to grow, watch me as I touch the sky...Still i fly"_

She then looked at her guitar as she changed chords and continued"_Now I know it's what I gotta do, Find a dream that's new, Give it all I've got this time ...Still I fly "_

"_Still I fly_ " She sang softly as she stopped playing, She then breathed out as she placed her guitar on the made her way out of the room.

What I saw left me thinking , That song was great but it left a strange sense of melancholy in me...But why was Astrid singing such a sad song?.. something seemed Wrong and I was going to find out what it was.

**ASTRID'S POV**

After I got back from the park , I took a nice long shower and had a bowl of cereal for breakfast, since my mom was busy wth the laundry and my Dad had left for work.

I then went to my room and dropped onto my bed. I remained still for some time staring at the ceiling , thinking about what had happened in the park.

I didn't know why I felt so ...confused. Hanging out with Hunter made me feel happy, and he had so easily taken to calling me by a nickname , (not that I minded , of course), but still, I didn't know...something was disturbing me.

After all, Hunter said that I was his Best Friend ...I smiled to myself as I thought of it.

"Focus Astrid"I thought to myself as I shook my head.

Hunter was a great guy , I'd never felt this way before with anyone except for.."Hiccup... " I said out loud.

I sighed deeply as I tugged at my necklace and held it in front of my eyes. "I miss you..." I thought.

As I got up and wiped at my eyes for the unshed tears, as I remembered My Uncle Finn's words " When you feel sad or confused , Astrid, sing your heart out"

So saying , i grabbed my Guitar which my Uncle Finn had given me two years ago on my 14th birthday ..before he died.

I sat down on my bed and remembered the song Finn had taught me.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**Five Years ago...**

"_ What's wrong Astrid?" uncle Finn asked me as I sat down on the couch._

_I looked up at him with teary eyes and said , " I miss my best friend"._

_"Ah" he said as he pulled me closer to him " Listen Astrid...It's nice to see that you care for Hiccup , dear...but don't worry"_

_" But I miss him so much ...and he didn't even say good bye before he left..and...and... and I feel so sad..." I whimpered._

_"Hmmm..well, Let me tell you something" he said " When You feel sad or confused , sing your heart out"_

_" Here" he said as he grabbed his guitar , "let me teach you a song..that you can sing whenever you miss someone...even when your apart they will remain close and watch over you" he said as he began strumming" It's called 'Still I Fly_' ".

**_END FLASHBACK_**

_"...Still I fly .." _ I sang out softly as I stopped playing the memory still fresh in my mind. I took s deep breath to compose myself as I got up and place the guitar in the corner as I left my room.

**HUNTER'S POV**

After staring at Astrid through the window ( yeah ..real decent), I lay on my bed absently stroking Toothless' head ,thinking about Astrid.

I realised that I didn't know much about Astrid . Sure she was kind , caring , helpful and really cute...Wait What?..

I shook my head disrupting my train of thought " Stop it Hunter " I chided myself" She's just your friend"

That aside , I really didn't know much about her. I figured that she didn't know much about me either ..so I guess we needed to talk about ourselves to get to know each other better . Well , we could probably get to that after we were done with our homework.

That's when I mentally slapped myself, Astrid was coming over for dinner ,..." oh Gods ..why am I so nervous " I said out loud, and Toothless looked at me curiously.

"It's nothing , Bud" I said and moved to my desk.

I suddenly realised that I had completely forgotten the fact that this used to be my old room .So I decided to do a little inventory as I snooped around the Bookshelf and stopped a I spotted a drawer under the desktop.

I carefully tugged at the , handle as it opened to reveal..a dusty leather bound book.I guess Dad had left most of my stuff intact.

I carefully flipped through the pages , revealing a bunch of sketches , I had probably done when I was younger .

One was of my house , another of my Dad laughing and another of him with a burly guy with blonde hair laughing as he stood unbalanced on his right peg leg while waving his prosthetic left hand.

I instantly recognised the man as Greg Belchson...or Gobber as I preferred to call him . Ho would I ever forget about Gobber..He and my Dad go way back.

He was currently the CEO of Haddock Industries ..as my Dad the , owner was busy with his duties as Mayor, but still mediated important contracts , like today.

Moreover Gobber , took me in as a sort of apprentice in his garage when I was younger and taught me everything about how to repair a bike or car engine, i smiled fondly as I recollected the events of the was where I got an interest to study automobile engineering in the future.

"Look forward to meeting him again" I thought to myself as I turned another page. I saw a picture of a blonde girl laughing , she looked like she was no older than 9.I turned the page , only to find a page torn , off .

I flipped through the book , there were still several empty pages but only that, one page was from the drawings there were few handwritten entries in it.

I read through them , they were mostly Journal entries about myself, like my favourite food, favourite game.. last entry however caught my eye, it read:-

**I'm just a boy inside the man , not exactly who you think I am**

**Trying to trace my steps back here again,So many times**

**I'm just a speck inside the sand , you came and made me who I am**

**I remember where it all began So clearly, **

**Feel a million miles away, still you connect ,me in your way**

**And you create in me something I would've never seen**

**When I could only see the floor, You made my window a door**

**So when they say they don't believe , I hope that they see you and me,**

**After all the lights go down,I'm just the words you are the sound**

**A strange type of chemistry , how you've become apart of me**

**And when I sit alone at night , Your thoughts burn through me like a fire**

**You're the only one who knows , Who I Really AM! **

**_Chorus_**

**I just wanna be somebody, I just need a taste of who I am **

**I just wanna be somebody,I'm willing to go, but not that far.**

It was a song I had written when I was barely 10 years old, I looked at the bottom of the page and saw the date"22nd February 2009". I dropped the book in shock...that was the day my mom had died.I felt tears stream down my face as the painful memory came into my mind.

I still remembered clearly what had happened . My mom was coming back home from the mall where she had gone to buy me a present as my Birthday was coming soon.

She called the house phone to let me know , that she was returning home. I remember waiting for her to get home so that I could tell her about my day at school.

But she never came , my Dad came home with a terrified expression as he told me to get in the car so that we could go to the hospital,I remembered the frantic ride to the hospital.

But when we got there it was too late , The doctor told us that there was nothing they could do to help, and that she had only an hour or so to live.

I overheard him telling my Dad "...the debris from the car crash punctured her lungs..we've tried everything we she won't be able to survive for more than an hour.I thought that her last hour should be with her family"

My Dad nodded gravely and replied" Thank you, doctor". and then he turned to me " Hunter come on" as he walked towards the ICU.

Million questions were going through my head at that instant,Who were they talking about ? What do they mean last hour? Is someone dying?..

I soon got my answers when we entered the ICU, it was my mom..." Victoria 'Valka' Haddock " was lying on the bed deathly pale and gasping for I ran towards her , she turned to face us and said" H-h-hunter...Stoick...I'm so hap..ppy you're here." as she coughed violently.

My dad moved closer as he shakily whispered"Oh my dear Odin...Val.."

My mom took his hand in hers and whispered "Stoick.."

My dad soothed her saying" shhh...shh..It's going to be alright Val"

My mom managed a shaky laugh " we both know that's not true Stoick..." she said " Please take care of hunter for me"

" Of course Val " My dad whispered as tears rolled down his face.

"Hunter ..." I heard my mom call." My sweet little Hiccup, you have to stay strong for mommy's sake ok?" She said

" No ...please ...Please don't go!" I whimpered against her.

She kissed my forehead and said" I won't be gone Hunter..I will always be with you"

I cried out loud as I Hugged her tight and my mom hugged me back patting my back.

" Stoick ...' she whispered to my dad.

" Yes ..Val.." he replied.

"Can you do something for me ?" She gasped out

Dad took her hand and replied' For you my dear anything"

My mom smiled and said " Then...for one last time I want you to sing for me...for one last time I want to see my family smiling " as she coughed .

My dad sighed sadly as he put a smile on his face and began singing.." _I'll swim and sail on savage seas, With ne;er fear of drowning"_

_"And gladly ride the waves of joy, if you will marry me,_

_No scorching sun , nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey_

_If you will promise me your heart and love..." _ he sang sadly as he drew a ragged breath.

"_And love me for eternity "_ my mom started singing" _my dearest one , my darling dear_" she wheezed out" _Your mighty words astound me, But I've no need of mighty deeds,when I feel your arms around me."_ she sang out with a pained smile.

My dad looked at her , tears streaming his face" _But i would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry" _I sat up looking at him dumbfounded thinking " _oh, would you?_"as he sang " _And I would keep you from all harm, If you would stay beside me!"_

Mom smiled sadly as she managed to sing" _I have no use for rings of gold , I care not for your poetry , I only want your hand to hold..._" as she took dad's hand in hers.

"..._I only want you near me!_" Dad finished for her.

They looked into each other's eyes they sang " _To love and kiss , to sweetly hold!'_

_For the dancing and the dreaming, Through all life's sorrows and delights.."_

My dad leaned in to kiss my mom as they sang" I'll keep your love inside me!"

" thank you , ..Stoick...For making me happy, please..." mom wheezed out" ..keep our son safe"

My Dad cried as he said " Of course dear..."

"Hunter come here" mom beckoned to me.I moved closer to her.

" Yes mom..." I managed to say shakily.

" Take care my dear darling boy...I love you,...I love you both ..so much..but" She said as she began coughing violently" ..my time is up this is good bye.."she said

Just as she said it , the heart monitor started beeping , indicating the ECG wave had stopped and her heart was not beating...

The rest of the events were just a flurry of motions...I remembered crying "Mom ..MOMMMM please ...wake up don't GOOOO!" as I hugged her ..till my Dad pulled me away and held me close as I cried against Dad was crying too, but somehow he understood that I needed to be comforted.

Later , Dad and Gobber told me what happened . My mom was caught in a car unknown person had rammed his car into my mom's car then had driven off and vanished.

The police later reported that it was the work of a gang who were envious of my Dad's company as well as the fact that he was the frontrunner in the campaign for Mayor.

Even after all this time , the people responsible for the accident were not identified.

I thought I had gotten over it, but apparently flipping through my sketchbook, brought back those memories .

I felt a single tear flow down my cheek as I bent downtown to pick the book .

I took a few deep breaths , trying to calm myself as I wiped the stray tear from my understanding my conflicting emotions , jumped onto my shoulder and purred soothingly .

I gave him pat on the head , to let him know that I was okay, as I placed the book on my desk and glanced out the window.I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at the clock, which read 4:15.

"Oh great ,Astrid's gonna be here soon." I thought to myself as I cleaned my room up little .

**ASTRID'S POV**

**At Home , In the evening.**

I cursed myself mentally as I checked the clock which read 4:15 pm. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I lost track of time.

Having remembered that I was supposed to be at Hunter's by 4:30 , I quickly ran up the stairs to my room and grabbed my books and put them in my bag and made my way downstairs.

My mom on hearing my frantic pacing up and down the stairs poked her head out of the kitchen curiously and asked"Where are you off too , in such a hurry Astrid?"

"I'm off to Hunter's house , mom, he offered to help me with my homework" I explained hurriedly glancing at the clock.

" Oh that's nice of him" My mom exclaimed " Now remember Astrid ... Don't cause him any trouble."

" Of course , mom" I said." Oh..by the way mom "

" Hmm" she said absently.

" He asked me to stay for dinner, " I said as she looked at me weirdly " He said that his Dad insisted"

"Oh!" was all my mom had to say.

After a moment of silence she finally said ." Well then go on , don't keep him waiting"

She smiled at me as I made my way to the door dumbfounded .

"Bye , mom!" I said as I left.

" Bye sweetie, Have fun " my mom said . And with that I closed he door behind me and trudged down the path to Hunter's house .

**At Hunter's doorstep..**

I reached the front door of Hunter's house and rang the doorbell. I waited for a few seconds before the door opened to reveal , Hunter standing there clad in a Red shirt and black jeans , with a wide smile on his face.

" Oh Hey Astrid Hi , Hi Astrid " He greeted me cheerfully " Come on in" he said as he moved to let me in through the door.

" Hey Hunter " I said as I entered returning his smile.

Hunter closed the door behind me and turned to me ." So ..umm homework .." He said awkwardly.

" Yeah..So where are we going to be studying " I asked .

" Oh , We're gonna be using my room " he said as he led me up the stairs into his room.

" Okay , shall we get to it , then ? " I asked once we were in his room .

"So yeah take a seat " he said as he sat down on his bed and waved his hand at the spot next to him .

I took his invitation and sat plopped on the bed facing him.

" Where's Toothless ?" I asked suddenly.

" Oh he's taking a nap " Hunter replied indicating to the corner , to reveal the black feline sleeping on a cushion.

"So , have you tried the problems ?" He asked me .

" Yeah" I replied ," But I've had a few doubts ..and some of the problems are really hard"

"Okay then show me the ones you have doubts about ... then we can do the hard ones together ." He said and I nodded my head in agreement .

So the next hour and a half was spent on us solving the problems together. Hunter as it turned out was really smart ( to an extent where I called him ' a nerd who could rival Fred' .. at which he looked at me briefly befogging laughing) despite being a celebrity.

He explained that he had always been fascinated with finding out how things worked and so he preferred to study them in detail , inorder to get an in-depth understanding of any subject .

After we had finished , I began fidgeting in my seat . While we were solving the problems at some point of time as I had sat cross legged on the bed resting against the headrest and Hunter had also moved closer to me leaning against the headrest.

We were both relaxing , content at having finished our home work , when the silence was interrupted by Toothless , who had obviously awoken from his cat-nap with a loud " Meow".

"Good morning , Bud " Hunter said jokingly , as Toothless stalked his way towards us and jumped into Hunter's lap.

" So.." Hunter said suddenly as he absently rubbed Toothless' head." I heard your singing today" he finished awkwardly .

"Oh .." I said disbelievingly .

" Yeah..I glanced out of my window and happened to see you singing .." He explained ." Your singing was great , you have an amazing voice " He said looking at me with a smile.

" Thanks Hunter ..but I'm not that good" I respond meekly , despite my obvious joy at Hunter's compliment.

" Bullshit!" He said , and I turned to face him surprise evident on my face. Hunter had just uttered a swear word.

"Sorry " He muttered .

"It's okay" I said with a grin " I just didn't expect you of all people to curse, and besides I can say a lot more than you"

He looked at me for a second, and then burst out he had composed himself,he said " sorry..but what you said is like a line from some corny movie."

I grinned and said " Maybe ...So what were you gonna say?"

" Oh yeah" He said" Well about the song you were singing ..."

" Yeah ..What about it?" I asked.

"Well it sounded really sad..it was great but sad" He said as he turned to me.

" So tell me , why were you singing it?" he asked.

I sat upright as I felt the pain , Hunter seemed to have realised this and he quickly said " It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

I smiled at him weakly and said" No , It's fine ,since you consider me to be your best friend , I guess you deserve to know"

He nodded patiently waiting for me to explain.

"You see, that song was taught to me by my uncle, 'Fearless' Finn Hofferson." I began." He was a Special forces soldier, who was known for ...well being fearless In the face of battle, but in a particular battle at Afghanistan , his regiment was ambushed ..." I said my voice dropping to a whisper.

" ..Finn..h-he fought bravely and he saved some soldiers pinned down by enemy fire , he covered for them while they escaped into the Humvees ...but as he turned to join them ...h-h-he..he.." I broke down sobbing, I refused to cry , I was a Hofferson , we never cried...but as I sat there alone with Hunter , i let it all out, not caring about my rep, since it would only be Hunter who knew about it...and oddly enough I trusted him.

Hunter pulled me close into a hug and I sobbed , burying my face into the crook of his neck.

" Shhhh...It's okay Astrid ...let it all out" He said gently as he rubbed my back reassuringly.

I sniffled slightly and rubbed my eyes as I continued"..He was shot by the terrorists they were fighting against, just as he got into the vehicle...They managed to escape, but by the time they got medical attention...It was too late. My uncle died that day, and I've been trying not to think about it...but when you mentioned that song , all the painful memories came back to me..." I whimpered against his shoulder.

Hunter placed a calming hand on my head as he spoke.." I understand how you feel Astrid ...I lost my mother when I was 9 years old, she was killed in a car accident by a group of people who were jealous of my father's success..." He explained .

I turned to look at him with tear filled eyes , still not moving out of his embrace .

He looked at me with glazed eyes as he continued"...I remembered about it today , when I found an old sketchbook of mine, contains a song I had written while grieving her..." he said as I saw tears roll down his face.

It was my turn to comfort him , as I placed a comforting hand on his cheek. His hand closed over mine as he said.." She died right before my Birthday...It hurts so bad , I wish I could go back to that day so that I could spend some more time with her.." he whimpered out.

" It's okay Hunter..." I said as i wiped away his tears. He looked at me and smiled as he rubbed his eyes and said " Thank you Astrid..."

" It's fine , It's what friends do right?" I said as I got up from the bed and offered him my hand..Hunter smiled broadly as he accepted my arms and got out of the bed.

Suddenly we heard , the sound of a car honking"Dad" I heard Hunter say.

He then turned to me. "Well , I hope you're hungry, cause it's chow time " he said and I laughed.

And just like that all that sad tension was gone , it's like being with Hunter made me feel calmer. But I hated myself , because I didn't tell him the whole truth, though I was sad about Finn's death what affected me most was the loss of my best friend and probably my first love.

"Hiccup " I thought as I grasped my necklace . All these thoughts came rushing into my mind as I realised one fact...I was falling in love with Hunter Haddock.

"Shall we head down to dine, Milady ?" Hunter asked as he extended his arm to me snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Yes , we shall" I said as I took his hand and let him lead me downstairs to a grand dinner with the Mayor, All while I was blushing thinking " I'm in love with Hunter Haddock!"

**A/N:-** So that's a wrap for now, The next chapter will be shorter maybe around 1k+ words titled " Dinner with the Haddocks" which i will post in 2 days almost . Also note that I've changed the rating from T to M, cause in spite of my initial Idea to keep it simple , I decided to include sexual references ,adult themes and swearing . So as to get one thing clear , Valka is dead in this story , and it will take a while for HICCSTRID to actually happen, and until then there will be certain Hiccup x Astrid moments as story might end roughly around 25-30 chapters and I have an idea for a sequel in the works

**So Favourite , Follow and review and let me know of your suggestions of what you want to see when Hiccup and Astrid attend school on till the next chapter ,Adieu.**


	8. Dinner with the Haddocks

**Chapter 8: Dinner with The Haddocks**

**Author:-**NightStormPhoenix

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own How To Train your Dragons or any of the songs used in this Story

**A/N:-Sorry about the delay guys. I had originally finished this and the next chapter..but my baby cousin sister deleted it permanently by accident and now I finally finished retyping this chapter from scratch after a whole two weeks of being busy with my uncle"s let's get on to the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Haddock House,Dinner time:**

**Normal POV**

At the sound of his Dad's car, Hunter led Astrid downstairs for Dinner. He knew that his dad had to have been really busy at the office, But he had insisted that Hunter should invite Astrid over for dinner.

As they made their way downstairs, with Astrid laughing at his antics, they heard the sound of the front door close and the heavy footfalls of The mayor as he made his way to the living room.

"Hey Dad , welcome home!"Hunter greeted " Everything okay down at the office?"

" Ah Hunter" Samuel or rather 'Stoick' replied " Yes everything went smoothly ".

He then turned to see Astrid standing close to Hunter and said" Ah Astrid , Glad to see that you could make it lass, I hope Hunter has kept you entertained " with a smug grin on his face.

" Dad! " Hunter retorted.

"Umm..uhh..Yes sir , He helped me out a lot with my Math homework " Astrid replied

" Well that's good to hear" Stoick said " And call me Stoick , lass no need for sir or Mayor"

Astrid looked at him with confusion and turned to Hunter curiously, who just shrugged. She then looked back at him and said " Yes of course Stoick" with a small smile tugging at her lips at which Hunter gave her an amused look.

"Well I hope you guys are hungry, cause we're having Chinese food which I brought from Dragon's den." He said as they all head toward the dining hall.

Stock sat down at the table whilst Hunter went to fetch the plates from the kitchen.

"Take a seat lass" Stoick said to Astrid , seeing that she was still standing looking unsure." It's okay I won't bite" He said as Astrid took a seat opposite to him.

Hunter soon returned , with a set of plates spoons , glasses and whatnot, and set them out carefully on the table and took a seat beside Astrid.

Dinner turned out to be quite a pleasant affair, especially since the food was delicious .Stoick himself finished off two entire boxes of noodles quite in contrast to Hunter who was hardly able to finish a single bowl of himself. Astrud herself finished off two dumplings and a bowl of noodles.

"Soo, Astrid" Stoick began suddenly halfway through the meal " Tell me about yourself, what do you do in your free time?"

" Oh ..I love sports , I sometimes play basketball with my dad and I go for a run in the park" astrid replied .

" Oh so are you in any team at school?"Stock asked.

" Well, yeah, I'm the captain of the girls track team" She replied.

" Oh so tell me , How do yo feel about your school's sport teams performance in the upcoming meet?"

" Well The football team is expected to win , and our girls soccer team and track team are pretty good , so they will definitely win...though i am a little worried about the boys track team" She said

"Oh and why's that?"

" Well , you see , our best runner twisted his ankle 2 days ago and he won't be able to make the meet and none of the other boys can come close to his timing , and to top it all off the coach has left me in charge of finding a replacement for him.." She sighed out, a little frustrated .

"Hmm..You don't say" He said with a twinkle in his eye." Well I think I could help with that "

"You could?" She asked curiously.

"Yes , well Hunter, here could give it a shot and he would be glad to join the track 't you son?"He said with a smirk.

Hunter , who had been observing the conversation with mild interest till then, dropped his spoon on the floor." You're kidding, right Dad?"He asked incredulously as he bent down to pick up the spoon.

"No Son , I'm quite serious." He said" I know that you go for a run every morning and I've seen how fast you can actually run,So I think that you are up for it"

"Oh no Stoick, I couldn't possibly ask Hunter to do it If he isn't interested"Astrid interjected .

Before Stoick could say anything Hunter beat him to it and said " It's alright Mi-Astrid , I don't mind , especially if it helps you out" He then smiled at her assuring her not t worry about.

"Well if you're sure"Astrid said.

"Course I'm sure" He replied.

"Great " Stoick said" Hunter tomorrow , you can go with Astrid and sign up for the team and you better start practicing soon , so that you're in shape for the InterHigh sports meet.

Hunter simply nodded his head and resumed his meal. Astrid , on the other hand still looked unsure about involving Hunter as she didn't want to disturb him with something he wasn't interested in. Hunter on tge other hand seemed cheerful about being a pat of school activities, He glaced at Astrid who seemed rather distraught . Picking up on her mood, nudged his feet against her and gave her a reassuring smile ( a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by Stoick) at which Astrid visibly relaxed and resumed eating.

The rest of the meal was continued with a casual conversation about Berk High and it's various classes and all the drama that comes wth they finished their meal ,Hunter stood up and said" Right then I'll take care of the dishes".

"I'll help " Astrid offered as she took half of the plates and bowls from Hunter, who smiled too got up to lend a hand , when his phone suddenly started ringing .

"You go ahead and answer it Dad" Hunter said." We can take care of the dishes".

Stoick smiled at him and proceeded to his study to answer the call,leaving the two teens to themselves in the kitchen.

**Stoick's POV**

I was happy to see that , Hunter was settling in to life at Berk and it was quite pleasant to have a family meal after so long (albeit Astrid was not family ) but it still felt comfortable.

I could tell that Hunter and Astrid were getting along well, and I was surprised that they had gotten so close within 2 days .

"Understandable , considering that..." I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

Hunter on hearing it ring assured " Don't worry ,Dad You go ahead and answer it , We can take care of the dishes "

I nodded smiling as I made my way to my study to pick up the rather important call.

**Time skip(A/N:- remember this ok? This phone call will be important further down the story)**

After the rather tiresome call had ended , I made my way back to the dining hall, and i was greeted by the sound of giggling .

I slowly crept towards the kitchen and peered from behind the wall,and I was met with the sight of Hunter and Astrid cleaning the dishes as they poked fun at each other with the bubbles from the detergent . With Astrid giggling at the sight of Hunter's face covered with froth, which she had obviously rubbed on .

Hunter on the other hand , pretended to appear angry , but failed a he too laughed along with her as he splashed her with water

I smile at the sight thinking " Well it's no surprise that they get along so well , considering their History together...I wonder if I should tell them"

As i stole another glance at the giggling duo , to see Astrid washing the froth of Hunter's face as he wiped her cheek with a dry cloth .

I sighed as I moved away from the kitchen as i thought " Well maybe not, as the way thingss are , I'm sure that they will figure it out themselves , after all seeing them together like that , I dare say that History will repeat it self".As i sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later , Hunter and Astrid emerged giggling like idiots , I smirked at the thought.

" Oh Hey Dad"Hunter greeted me .

" Ah son , Astrid , I see that you two are finished with the dishes" I replied .

" umm Yes Stoick " Astrid replied meekly as she glanced at her watch " I think it's time for me to go " she said .

"I'll walk you out " Hunter offered immediately.

Astrid smiled at him as we all proceeded to the front door . Once there Astrid turned to me and Hunter " Thanks for having me over Stoick , Hunter ,It was a pleasure to get to know you" she said politely.

" Nonsense lass , The pleasures all mine" I said with a smile " So Astrid how do you go to school?" i asked suddenly.

She looked up surprised by the sudden question " Well..I walk too school " she replied calmly.

" You walk all the way to school , But that would take an hour" I said incredulously. I couldn't believe that she walked all the way to the other part of town.

Hunter seemed surprised as well, So I quickly said " Son why don't you and Astrid go to school together , you could take her on your bike , couldn't you?"

Hunter's eyes lit up as he smiled softly, " Yeah sure thing Dad" he replied catching up on my idea. He then turned to very surprised looking Astrid and smiled softly.

"I-I-It's not an issue Stoick I don't mind walking, Besides I don't want to bother Hunter" she stuttered nervously.

"It's not a problem Astrid " Hunter said quickly as he gave her a reassuring smile at which she relaxed a bit but still seemed a little flustered by the sudden developments .

" Well then that's settled , Hunter, from tomorrow You will take Astrid to school and back on your bike . And I think that Astrid will show you the ropes at school." i said calmly.

" Yeah sure thing Dad " Hunter replied and then he turned to Astrid and said " I guess I'll pick you at 8:00 then ?"

" Yeah sure thing " Astrid replied rather shakily."Well, I better get going , Bye Stoick" She said as she and Hunter walked out the door and towards her house .

" Bye lass , and don't be a stranger , your welcome here anytime " I said as both she and Hunter smiled .

"All's well that ends well I guess " I said to myself , with a small smile as I made my way to bed " Things are about to get interesting around here" as I closed the door to my room.

**A/N;- Finally I'm done with this chapter , sorry about the delay guys, I've got a lot of things going on in my life and i kinda got side tracked . Hopefully the next update will be soon. Till then Favourite , Follow or Review .Adieu for now.**


	9. Update

Hey Guys... I am back...but not with another chapter !

Please Don't Kill me ! ( raises hands in surrender in fear)

Well first of all I would like to let you all know that I was accepted into one of the top notch medical universities in my state and studying to be a good doctor..so Hurray I guess.. Well not so much, since I have to work my butt of to maintain my grades. So writing kinda took a backseat ! So heres whats gonna happen.

I Will Not Abandon This Story ! I am so in love with Truly unexpected ! So much That I think of new chapter all the time,The ideas keep coming even in class - LOL ... So anyway I wont be updating for awhile till I learn to cope with the curriculum . But I promise to post new chapters within April I hope so fingers crossed.

And I sincerely apologise to everyone who were waiting for a new chapter especially Xlight02 who requested that I post a Hiccstrid getting together chapter soon ! So sorry about this !

I promise I will make it up 2 u Guys ! Take care See you all in a few months!

My sincerest apologies,

NightStormPhoenix


End file.
